


Longing

by lancecomwar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecomwar/pseuds/lancecomwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even if you have perfection, you still long for more.</p>
<p>A threesome romance novella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Ohai. I decided to work on a threesome romance story because I can. I hope you enjoy, and review if you like or have anything to say. Aside from openly flaming me. That's no good.

*  
Erasa  
*

I had never thought college would be so hard! Sure, I was only a B student at best back in High School, but I was still able to get by with little to no effort. But this? I swear, it's like I never have time to myself anymore.

There is a bit of an upside to all of this, though. Somehow, I had managed to be placed in Advanced College English (How, I'll never know), which got me in at least one class with him. The single most kind, sexy and wanted guy on campus. The “bookworm” who walked into my high school a year ago and, without even trying, made every single girl in school fall heads over heels in love with him, and then did it all over again when he got to college. One of my best friends, and my other best friend's boyfriend, the stuff of every girl's dreams: Gohan. 

So, while I had to work on school way more than I was used to, I was at least able to have some time to study with him.

So here we were, in the college library, trying to write an essay about some old book. God, I just wanted to rip my eyes out. 

I took a glance over at Gohan, already on his second page, just breezing through the essay. Figures. 

With a groan, I threw down my pencil.

“God, I hate this stupid essay,” I pouted, crossing my arms in frustration. My study partner (right, more like tutor) chuckled.

“Come on, Erasa,” he grinned, his gorgeous smile melting my insides and making me forget that there was anything less perfect in the world, as always. “You know this is worth ten percent of your grade.”

Sighing, I rubbed my temples, not being able to think negatively about anything after seeing his warm, kind, caring smile. “I just don't like writing about stupid shit like his. Why can't we decide what we want to write on?”

That adorable oaf chuckled again, lighting my insides on fire as I got lost in his sparkling eyes. “Come on, Erasa. You know we can't always do what we want.”

That's for damn sure. I swear, there's only one thing I want to do, and it's sitting right in front of me. But, no, I can't think like that! That idiot is my best friend's boyfriend... And I'm just his friend...

“Is something wrong, Erasa?”

I raised my head, only to have my heart pumping to see that kind, caring face look at my, all worried. But I couldn't let him know that.

So I just forced a smile. “No, of course not. However, do you think you could help me here?”

He grinned again, happy that everything was all right. He was just too oblivious sometimes. Of course, that just made him all the cuter...

“Sure thing, Erasa!” I handed him my paper, and for a brief moment our fingers touched. Obviously, he did not take any notice. After all, he already got a hot girlfriend who I'm pretty sure is more than happy to fill his wants. He's no longer that shy, nerdy boy he was when we first met, so why would he be nervous at the mere touch of another girl? But me? Well...

I mean, it's not like I couldn't have a boyfriend if I wanted one. I'm nice enough, and, not to be conceited or anything, I know that I look hot. Pretty much any boy would kill to have a girlfriend like me.

But all I can think about is Gohan. No other guy even compares to him. But he's already in a relationship, a happy one at that- with my best friend since kindergarten, at that!

Funny how things work out. I had always feared Videl would never get a boyfriend. She always used to find faults with every boy I tried to set her up with, and it drove me crazy. I always used to say she had a Prince Charming Complex, like she had some unrealistic dream about how any guy she had to be with had to be perfect in any way. Now, obviously, that's bull.

Or at least that's what I thought. Then, wouldn't you know it, the first guy the girl lands is the single most perfect man to ever walk this earth. His muscles put every jock to shame, but he never gloated about it or showed them of. In fact, he always kept them hidden, never thirsting for the attention that every other guy craved. He was merely content to sit back and lighten the world with his smile and gentle nature, to the point where even the rudest bullies stopped calling him names soon after. Not only was he the sexiest beast I've ever seen, but he just had the purest and gentlest heart. 

I had fallen for him soon after he arrived back at Orange Star, I know that. Every girl in school did. After all, who could resist that charm? Of course, the poor bastard was oblivious. He never was able to figure out that pretty much every single girl in school was fawning over him.

Every girl except Videl, that is. 

I will never be more surprised than when I first saw the two of them after the World Tournament, hand in hand, now an official couple. I was happier than most girls were when they saw Gohan was taken, glad that Videl had finally found a boyfriend. But, well... he was just too perfect.

All those boys I dated back in high school... what was it all for? They were not anything like him. All of them were egotistical liars only interested in one thing. Thankfully, I was able to stop myself from doing something I'd regret. But still, to see the way Gohan treats her...

But I have to let go of such dreams. Gohan is Videl's, and I do not want to ruin their relationship. After all, they are my best friends.

Still,I can not help but long for him...

*  
“Well, I think that's enough for today!”Gohan shouted, a bit too loudly, and slammed his book shut.

“Yeah, I think I've had about enough of you for now,” I grinned. Gohan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny, Erasa,” he laughed, and I joined in. Damn, his laugh was so cute...

“So, I'm guessing you have a big date tonight?” I asked teasingly.

“Nah, Videl has to work on that project tonight,” he said bitterly. Honestly, I could see why...

“Hard to believe she was teamed up with old Sharpie, eh?” I chuckled dryly. I had just finished packing up my books, and the two of us began walking side by side out of the library.

“I just can't forgive him for what he did to you,” he nearly spat, causing me to blush a bit. It was a nice feeling, hearing him be all worried about me and all. Even if it was just as a friend.

“Don't worry, it's in the past,” I shrugged. I really did not want to talk about this.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Still, Videl must be having a rough time right now.”

I laughed, thinking about what would happen to Sharpener if he tried anything with Videl. It wouldn't be anything good, I can promise you that.

“Well, anyway,” I said, quickly changing the subject. “What are you going to be doing tonight then?”

“Oh, I promised I'd take Goten and Trunks out to Seven Banners tonight. Give my parents a little “privacy”, you know?”

I smiled. Gohan was always good with his little brother and his friend. From what I could tell, Trunks pretty much thought of Gohan as his big brother, and they both looked up to him so much. He probably would make a great dad... No. No, Erasa. No.

“Well, don't let me keep you waiting, I'm sure they're eager to see you,” I smiled.

“Haha, thanks,” he grinned. “See you tomorrow, Erasa.”

“Take care,” I waved. He waved at me, and like that, he left. I could only sigh as I saw him walk away.

If only...

*  
Gohan  
*

“I'm sorry, honey... but the progress report is due this Friday...”

“Oh no, don't worry, I understand, Vi,” I sighed. “I'll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Ok, thanks Gohan. Love ya.”

“Love ya too, Vi.”

I hung up hastily, cursing to myself.

It was stupid, I know. I know that Videl would never try to cheat on me with him, or anyone else. Besides, if they even tried, I'd be able to smell their scent on the other so they wouldn't be able to hide it. But even though I knew how much Videl hated working with him, well, I just couldn't help but feel uneasy. 

It wasn't just Sharpener's unrequited feelings for Videl, though. It's the fact that all this work is taking away all our “us” time. I mean, it's been about a week now since we, you know, did that.

Funny how often we have sex nowadays. Before I met Videl, I never really thought much about girls or sex or anything. Vegeta says it's because Saiyans don't worry about mating until they're ready to mate, so what I'm currently going through is Saiyan puberty. And let me tell you, this is just as annoying as human puberty was way back when.

It was soon after graduation when we just couldn't hold our desires in any longer. Neither of us had thought much of sex before that, but once we did it, we just couldn't stop! All summer long, we took every opportunity to “have fun” with each other. 

Then summer ended, and we had to go to college. While we were able to both go to the same school, we both knew that we would have a lot of work to do and couldn't have sex as much as we had been. Even still, I didn't think we'd go this freaking long!

I took a deep breath. I really shouldn't be getting this worked up over this. After all, there is a valid reason, and I do love her... But damn these hormones!

I need to get my mind off this, and quick. And, if there's anything Saiyans love more than sex, it's food. Luckily for me, my favorite restaurant was just across the park, so I casually made my way to the park.

“Oh! Hey, Gohan!”

I cringed to myself. One of my “fangirls”.

“Oh, hey, Alisa!” I waved with a forced grin, that familiar red head jogging across the path.

“So, what'cha up to tonight?” She asked, winking at me. I fidgeted a little. She was wearing a bright pink tank top, showing off her feminine curves and tanned skin perfectly... But no, I can't think like that, I have a girlfriend!

Damn it, I hate these freaking hormones...

“Just heading to Alfredo's for some dinner,” I nervously grinned. She chuckled, amused as ever by my nervous nature. 

“I hear that Videl canceled on you again?” She smiled seductively. I gulped.

“H-hey, she needs to do her school work too, you know?” I grinned, rubbing the back of my head. She rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, Gohan,” she slowly moved towards me, wiggling her hips as she came closer and closer. “Why is a guy like you with a girl like her anyway? She's more boy than girl...” She moved to wrap her arm around my shoulder, but I grabbed it before she could.

“Don't you EVER insult Videl again. Do you understand me?” I growled at her. Without even waiting for a reply, I let go and stomped off.

Damn those fangirls... Ever since people found out I was Saiyaman and a “hunk”, girls have been fawning over me like there was no tomorrow. This was exactly the reason I hid my muscles back in high school, but there's no real point to that anymore. Everyone knows about my muscles. And every girl now wants to get into my pants.

And it's getting harder and harder to stop them. 

I shook my head. I had to get rid of this unclean thoughts. 

But dammit, these Saiyan hormones are screwing with my mind! I can't even remember ever feeling this agitated. 

Trying desperately to get rid of those thoughts, I continued to make my way to the pizzeria, trying to think about all the food I'd be able to eat. I had to. Otherwise, I might do something I'd regret for the rest of my life.

I loved Videl. And no matter what, I knew I could never have any other girls. She was my one and only.


End file.
